Sweet KyuMin 140329
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Drable singkat KyuMin 5 menit ditoilet, berduaan di resting room ketika member lain keluar untuk makan siang/ Yaoi/ DLDR


_**Sweet Kyumin 140329**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (Boys Love)  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

a/n : Drable singkat yang saya persembahkan khusus untuk anak-anak grup yadong ._.v yang kemarin2 malam nyuruh bikin ini drable,, maap kalo mengecewakan,, lama nggak nulis saya berasa jadi aneh ;_;

.

.

.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Sebentar lagi recording." Ingat Eunhyuk. Namja bergummy smile itu sibuk menyeret-nyeret layar tabletnya. Sesekali ia terkikik pelan.

"Aisch, ini tidak bisa ditahan, hyung." Sungut Kyuhyun. ia memberengut kesal. Benar-benar terlihat seperti magnae yang lupa umur. Bahkan dengan sangat tidak elit, kaki panjangnya menendang-nendang udara.

Eunhyuk memutar bola mata jengah.

"Toilet wanita lebih dekat dari sini." Donghae menatap prihatin kearah Kyuhyun. magnae Super Junior itu terlihat gelisah. Entah menahan buang air kecil atau buang air besar. Yang jelas wajahnya terlihat panic.

"Kau menyuruhku buang air kecil di toilet wanita? Yang benar saja, hyung." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Lipatan dikeningnya bertambah banyak.

"Toilet pria jauh, Kyuhyun-ah." Kali ini Zhoumi yang menjawab. "Suruh saja security menjaga diluar. Paling juga dua menit kau sudah selesai."

"Ck." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Tapi ia tidak ada pilihan lain, toilet wanita atau menahan sesuatu yang telah mendesak keluar. "Panggilkan security." Perintah Kyuhyun. benar-benar seorang magnae yang kurang ajar. "Aku malas memanggil mereka." Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin. biasanya kekasihnya itu akan melotot jika Kyuhyun bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu, namun kali ini Sungmin tampak tidak peduli. Ia sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tasnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap iri pada tas Sungmin.

Malas berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk memilih memanggil salah seorang security untuk menemani Kyuhyun ke toilet. Namja bergummy smile itu hanya bisa mendengus ketika Kyuhyun melompat-lompat kecil dibelakang security. Ia berharap Tuhan membuat Kyuhyun sadar dengan umurnya.

"Kyuhyun mana?" Sungmin menatap satu persatu member SJM yang ada di restroom. Namja berwajah imut itu mengerjap bingung. Rasanya sang kekasih tadi masih berada disini.

"Toilet," jawab Henry singkat.

"Benarkah? Ahhh… aku ingin menggosok gigi dulu. Kyuhyun ditoilet mana?"

"Toilet wanita." Jawab Henry lagi. "Ada security disana." Lanjutnya ketika melihat wajah syok Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, ia melirik sekilas kearah Ryeowook yang tertidur di sofa. Dongsaengnya itu terlihat kelelahan. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju toilet, tersenyum kearah security yang menjaga didepan pintu.

Sungmin melirik sekitar. Tidak ada Kyuhyun, namun disalah satu bilik ia mendengar bunyi kran air yang hidup. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin mengoleskan odol kesikat giginya. Ia baru saja berniat mengarahkan kemulutnya ketika sebuah lengan yang dilapisi kulit putih pucat melingkar diperutnya.

"Menyusulku, hem?" Kyuhyun berbisik lembut ditelinga Sungmin.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin menggosok gigi." Jawab Sungmin. ia menggeliat tak nyaman ketika bibir Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk halusnya. "Jangan seperti ini, Kyu. kita berada ditoilet umum." Lirih Sungmin. perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat sisi lain didalam tubuhnya bangkit.

"Ada security diluar." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana kalau dia masuk?" Sungmin bergerak gelisah, lidah Kyuhyun menari indah di tengkuknya. "Kyuuuhh…"

"Sssttt… diamlah, sayang. Kau mau ada yang menangkap basah kita?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi kanan Sungmin dengan lembut. Mengagumi kehalusan kulit sang kekasih. Berapa kalipun ia mengusapnya, sensasi nyaman selalu ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Ia masih ingat ketika interview beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sungmin mengatakan ingin menikah dengan orang yang mencintainya. Lucu saja ketika sang kekasih mengubah tipe idamannya. Bahkan Sungmin tidak menyebutkan kata 'wanita'. Yang pintar pasti tau apa maksud Sungmin.

"Kyuuu…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku kasihan melihat Wookie, dia terlihat begitu kelelahan." Sungmin bersandar mesra didada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tangannya masih setia membelai wajah halus Sungmin. "Dia terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini." Namja kelahiran February itu mengendus leher Sungmin. "Dan kau juga terlihat lelah, sayang. Istirahatlah! Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk. Tanpa Kyuhyun duga ia berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher jenjang Kyuhyun. menatap dalam obsidian Kyuhyun. ia mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat mencintai namja berkulit pucat ini. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun yang selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya nyaman. Kyuhyun yang selalu memperhatikannya dengan cara namja itu sendiri. Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa berpaling hanya untuk sekedar melirik yang lain.

"Terimakasih, kau selalu ada disampingku," ucap Sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya dipinggang Sungmin. "Karena kau begitu berharga bagiku." Namja tampan itu mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir Sungmin. "Kajja!"

"Kau akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan keluar dengan keadaan selangkangmu yang menggembung?" tangan nakal Sungmin meremas milik Kyuhyun. benar saja, bagian itu terlihat sangat menggembung.

"Nghhh… Miiingghh…." Kyuhyun mendesah berat ketika jemari lentik itu bermain-main diselangkangnya. Sejak tadi ia memang sudah on, hanya saja melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sangat lelah, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menahan hasratnya. Baginya kesehatan Sungmin jauh lebih penting daripada hasratnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih yang jahat, Kyuhyunie." Sungmin menjilat bibir Kyuhyun. membuat kekasih rupawannya itu semakin meradang. "Kurasa sedikit foreplay tidak masalah." Sungmin tersenyum nakal.

"Ming… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap horror kearah Sungmin yang telah berlutut didepannya. Nafasnya tertahan begitu melihat Sungmin dengan cekatan membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan zipper celananya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melenguh ketika merasakan kehangatan mulut Sungmin menangkup juniornya yang telah membesar. Ini nikmat, hanya dengan sentuhan jari dan kuluman saja ia sudah bisa melayang.

"Ahhh… Minghh…" Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan ketika Sungmin memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Menyesap kuat junior Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum disela kulumannya. Ia mengempiskan pipi lalu kembali menghisap kuat junior Kyuhyun. foxy eyesnya menatap sayu kearah Kyuhyun, kekasihnya itu tengah melenguh nikmat dengan mata terpejam. Pemandangan yang sangat disukai Sungmin.

Sungmin terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya, tangannya juga menggenggam pangkal junior Kyuhyun akibat mulutnya tidak bisa menampung seluruh junior besar itu. Sesekali Sungmin menggelitik twinsball Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh…" Sungmin melenguh disela kulumannya ketika Kyuhyun menjambak surai pirangnya. Tangan kekar itu memaksa kepala Sungmin agar terus menghadap keatas.

"Kau pintar, sayang." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahan. Permainan mulut Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya gila. Seandainya mereka berada di kamar saat ini, mungkin ia sudah membuat Sungmin mendesah dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap penuh cinta kearah Sungmin yang juga menatap penuh cinta kearahnya. Dua mata indah itu bertemu. Masing-masing berusaha menyampaikan betapa mereka saling mencintai.

Kyuhyun bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti Sungmin. meski sifat keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, namun mereka selalu berusaha untuk mengerti pasangan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang Sungmin mengalah demi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri juga sangat menjaga Sungmin.

Cinta mereka indah.

"Ahhh…" Kyuhyun kembali melenguh ketika gerakan kepala Sungmin semakin cepat.

Lidah Sungmin membelit junior Kyuhyun dengan lihay. Sesekali ia menggelitiki lubang kecil diujung benda masa depan kekasihnya. Namja manis itu mengeratkan kulumannya, gigi kelincinya yang bergesekan dengan kulit Kyuhyun menambah sensasi aneh pada kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati detik-detik menuju klimaks.

Deru nafas Kyuhyun semakin cepat seiring dengan cepatnya gerakan Sungmin. jemari indahnya kembali menggoda twinsball Kyuhyun untuk mempercepat cairan itu keluar. Kali ini mereka dikejar waktu, ditoilet terlalu lama bisa membuat orang-orang menaruh curiga.

Sungmin mencoba mengulum seluruh batang besar itu, beberapa kali ia tersedak ketika ujung junior Kyuhyun menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Ahh… Sungmiiiinnhhh…" Kyuhyun melenguh tertahan. Ia menahan kepala Sungmin agar mulut hangat sang kekasih bisa menampung cairan cintanya.

Sungmin menerima cairan hangat Kyuhyun, menelannya secara perlahan, terasa asin dan manis secara bersamaan. Namja bergigi kelinci itu bangkit, lengannya memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun. sedangkan bibirnya beralih melumat bibir Kyuhyun. membagi sisa cairan sang kekasih untuk mereka nikmati berdua.

"Nghh…" Sungmin melenguh ketika lidah Kyuhyun menggelitiki langit-langitnya. French kiss yang manis dan sangat intim, Kyuhyun juga menjamah butt indah milik Sungmin.

"Kau yang terbaik," ucap Kyuhyun begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. "Saranghae."

Sungmin tersenyum. meski berkali-kali kata itu terucap dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun, namun ia menyukainya.

"Nado saranghaeyo…"

"Ini sudah hampir lima menit. Kajja!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia beralih memasangkan kembali celana Kyuhyun serapi mungkin. Ketika kembali keposisi semula, namja manis itu tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun merapikan penampilannya.

"Oh, aku membuatmu terlihat sangat berantakan, sayang." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Sungmin hanya tertawa. "Aku mau menggosok gigi dulu."

Tidak lama, kini keduanya telah berada diluar toilet. Berjalan santai menuju restroom. Ketika menemukan penggemar yang menunggu diluar toilet, keduanya tersenyum ramah.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan dijuluki toilet couple." Canda Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. ingin rasanya ia mengacak rambut Sungmin, namun itu terlalu berbahaya. Masih banyak penggemar yang melihat mereka.

"Bukan julukan yang buruk."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Usai recording, Sungmin langsung menuju resting room. Ia terlalu lelah. Kondisi tubuhnya belum stabil pasca sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Namja manis kelahiran 1 January itu merebahkan tubuhnya disofa, lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelah yang mendera. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara para member yang menyapa fans diluar sana. Bahkan ia juga mendengar dengan jelas Donghae yang berteriak _'kalian telah bekerja keras'_ entah pada siapa.

"Gwaenchana?"

Suara bass yang sangat Sungmin hafal terdengar begitu khawatir. Ia juga merasakan jemari sang kekasih mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka mata. Foxy eyes-nya bertemu dengan obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… hanya lelah." Lirih Sungmin.

"Kalian tidak makan siang?" Donghae menghampiri keduanya. "Omo, Sungmin hyung, gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

"Kalian pergi saja, biar aku bersama Sungmin hyung disini," ucap Kyuhyun. ia beralih memijat pelan tangan Sungmin. sejujurnya ia juga lelah, semua member lelah. Namun Sungmin terlihat paling parah diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh manager hyung membelikan makan siang untuk kalian." Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, kemudian segera berlalu.

"Apa kepalamu pusing?"

"Hmm…" jawab Sungmin singkat. Matanya kembali terpejam ketika Kyuhyun memijat keningnya. "Kyu…"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku akan bersamamu disini, sayang. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Lagipula manager hyung akan membawakan makanan untuk kita."

Sungmin membuka mata, menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Gomawo."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. ia tidak menjawab. Namja itu beralih duduk diatas sofa, meletakkan kepala Sungmin dipahanya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap surai pirang Sungmin.

"Istirahatlah!"

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Gwaenchana."

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit ia tertidur ketika manager hyung datang membawakan makanan untuk sepasang kekasih itu.

"Makan dulu!" manager Super Junior yang sering dijuluki prince manager itu meletakkan dua kotak makanan diatas meja. "Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Pastikan kotak itu kosong." Canda sang manager. Ketika mendapat anggukan dari kedua artisnya, ia berlalu keluar.

"Kau bisa duduk?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. namja itu hanya menatap penuh haru kearah Kyuhyun yang dengan cekatan membuka kotak makanan mereka. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini, ketika ia sakit, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Aku suapi."

Sungmin mengangguk, ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk membantah. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membiarkan makanan masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun menghapus makanan yang berlepotan disudut bibir Sungmin.

"Enak?"

"Hmm… kau juga makanlah!"

"Arasseo." Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir Sungmin. "Lain kali jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi, sayang."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kalau tidak begini bagaimana aku bisa menyenangkan ELF diluar sana? Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat sakit didepan mereka, Kyu."

"Mereka pasti mengerti. Jusru mereka lebih mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau begitu keras kepala, sayang."

Sungmin mengerucut imut. Namun tidak lama, rahangnya kembali bergerak ketika Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun. wajah yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Wajah yang membuatnya seperti orang gila jika tidak melihatnya dalam beberapa waktu.

"Terimakasih kau selalu ada untukku," ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

Ya, ia sangat mencinta Sungmin. ia tau ini salah. Seharusnya ia mencintai seorang wanita. Namun ia rela dikatakan tidak normal jika orang yang membuatnya berpindah haluan itu adalah Sungmin. ia tidak pernah main-main dalam mencintai Sungmin. Cintanya tulus, dan ia tau Sungmin juga tulus mencintainya.

Biarlah orang-orang memandang jijik padanya, asalkan jangan Sungmin. biarlah orang-orang meninggalkannya asalkan jangan Sungmin. ia bisa gila jika suatu hari nanti Sungmin meninggalnya. Kelemahan Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

* * *

.

_**End**_

.

* * *

Apa ini? #TunjukTulisanDiatas

Maaf, saya tau kalimat dalam Drable singkat ini aneh banget ;_; tapi saya bener2 lagi berusaha memperbaiki tulisan saya, lama nggak nulis bikin saya jadi canggung…

Utang saya udah lunas kan yah? #LirikAhjumma2Mecum

Aduh otak saya yang polos =,= masa makhluk gaib 2015 line ini dipaksa nulis Rate M T_T

Btw, Saya sedikit ragu dengan Fanacc yang saya jadiin epep ini, ragunya dibagian duluan Toilet atau KyuMin di resting room. Ada yang bilang duluan toilet ada juga yang bilang duluan resting room. Karena ngaco, jadi saya pake duluan toilet… maaf kalo salah, maklum pas hari itu saya lagi sibuk resepsi jadi nggak mengikuti…. Saya berterimakasih pada teman-teman grup yang udah mau ngasih tau itu Fanacc… #KecupAtu2

Kalo nggak sesuai harapan cukup lempar Sungjin ke Saya,, nyahahahahahahahaha

Caya cinta kalian wahai ahjumma dan ahjucci yang celalu makca caya nulic epep Late M, padahal caya biacanya nulic Late K ._.v cumpah ini Late M peltama caya loh :o #Maksa

Yang minta ini Drable masuk FFN udah saya kabulin kan^^ semoga suka...


End file.
